Soul eater dikazoku
by Dtksgirl
Summary: This is a story for all you soul eater and/or clannad fans. I'm basically making a parody of clannad with soul eater characters and two of my own characters. Hope you like.
1. Intro

A/N hey hey everyone! I'm going to be doing so,etching I've always wanted to do. Taking the anime Clannad and replacing them with characters from soul eater and my own characters. If you've never seen clannad well then that's fine. You can still read this fic. It's like a soul after fic. Let me Tell you who's who:

Nagisa: dawn

Tomoya: kid

Kyou: maka

Ryou: Tsubaki

Tomoyo: Liz

Youhei:Hiro

Misae:Yumi

Nayouki:Lord death

Sanae:Marie

Akki:Stien

Fuko:Patty

Girl in a lonly world: Carlisa

Garbage doll: Cammie (You'll find out who cammie is later in the story)

Kotomi:Crona

Koako: Jacualine

Yoshino: Harver

That girl in that library who's name I cant really remember: Kim

Mei: Rachel

I think that's about it. Okay till next chapter!


	2. At the hill where cherry blossoms fall

I_ hate this town. It's full of unwanted memories. I go to school, hang put with friends and then go home. Will this ever end?_

Death the Kid walked down the path leading to his school like he did every day. The path was lined with Sakura trees and shrubbery. But when he got to the middle of the path he noticed something different. Well more like someone. A girl with long black hair, and glasses stood there, gripping her brown bag tightly. Kid stood there and waited to see if she was going to do something.

"Anpan!" The girl suddenly yelled. Kid cocked an eyebrow slightly. Well that was unexpected. "Do you like this school? I like it very, very much." The girl said quietly. "But everything changes. well at least it does eventually." "She's not talking to me." Kid thought. "She must be talking to someone in her heart." "Fun things...happy things...they'll all...they'll all eventually change you know? But can you still, love this place?" The girl said.

Kid was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Just go and find more." The girl was apparently not expecting an answer so she turned around with a start, her black hair flying perfectly in the breeze. Kid could now see she had purple eyes. "Just go and find new happy things." Kid told her. "It's not that hard." Then he turned. "Well let's go." he said as he began walking. The girl quickly caught up to him.

_and so we began our journey down that long, long upward climb._

After school that day Kid walked into the penthouse where his blond friend Hiro lived. He honestly wasn't sure why he was friends with that bimbo. When he walked into the lobby it was pure chaos. Hiro was being hoisted off the floor by with arms by two jocks. "Come on Hiro when will you come to your senses!" One yelled. "Yeah coming around with you're CD player turned up high day after day!" Another yelled

"Well I cant get myself going until I hear that song." Hiro said sheepishly. His response was getting flung up in the air by one of the jocks and then being held sin a throwing position by his shirt and pants. "I swear everyday it's the same thing." Kid said as he watched. "Kid don't just stand there! Help me!" Hiro begged. "No I don't wanna turn into a lame-brain like you." Kid said. "You really are cold-hearted you know that!" Hiro cried. Then the jock that was holding him, flung him so he went rolling. Then another jock drop-kicked him so he went flying. Then the jocks tossed him to another one who again kicked him.

"Quiet..quiet!" Someone yelled. The boys looked down the hall to see an angry looking woman come running down the hall towards them. "Will you guys knock it off?!" She yelled. Before she could come closer, the jocks dropped Hiro and went running. "Those stupid kids." She complained. "I'm the one all the darn neighbors complain to you know?" She groaned. "It's not easy being dorm mother is it?" Kid wondered. With a groan of pain, Hiro pulled himself up using her leg. "Yumi, you should have come and a saved me sooner." Hiro moaned.

"Your just as at fault." Yumi said as she shook him off. "I hoped you've learned your lesson after that little assault. "Yes ma'am." Hiro moaned.

Later that day Kid and Hiro sat in Hiros dorm room. "Damn that rugby team." Hiro mumbled. "Nobody's ever going to hear you if you talk so quietly." Kid told him. "Damn that rugby team!" He yelled. "Who said that!?" One of the jocks yelled kicking the wall. Hiro shrieked then leaped over the table to Kid. "Are you trying to get me killed!?" He shout-whispered.

"You are such a wimp you know that?" Kid said. "Well if it were just one of those guys I wouldn't give in. There are just to many of them." Hiro said. "Just wait. I'll get that rugby team just before graduation day. Then as my best friend kid, I'll let you watch my back." hiro said, giving him a thumbs up. "Lucky me. I've got you covered." Kid said returning the gesture. "Your not gonna do it!" Hiro accused. "Well to be honest I'm more on there side." kid said honestly. "Since when?!" Hiro yelled. "Since that time when..." But kid didn't get to finish.

"Quiet down over there!" The jock yelled again kicking the wall. Hiro shrieked and jumped back to his own side. "Should I kick them back?" Kid offered with a smirk as he lifted his foot. "NOOOOOO!" Hiro cried.

_And so this day ends like all the others. With no particular objection._ "So can I have some tea of something?" Kid asked. "I'm all out." Hiro told him. Kid out down his book and put his hands out like he was praying. "Pretty please?" He asked. "Begging isnt going to get you anything!" Hiro yelled at him.

linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline 

_This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born...nothing dies. Not even passing time exists. If I were looking for somewhere to be born..I don't think I would choose this world. But in this world, such as it is..there is someone. I wonder if she can see me. I haven't been born into this world. A girl living alone in a world that has ended. A girl living in this empty and still world. For some reason I am bothered by that girl. _

Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelineline

The next day Kid approached his classroom and was about to open the door when he could here some voices and stopped to listen. "Kid and Hiro aren't here yet." Someone observed. "I wonder what there planning to do about collage and there entrance exams on there seniors you know?" "Forget about those two." Another one chuckled. "We don't need to waste a minute of out lives worrying about those two bums." One of the boys nudged him and pointed at the door where death the kid as entering. The boy chuckled slightly.

Kid pretended to not have noticed as he walked to his seat and sat down. "Umm Kid?" A girl said timidly. Kid looked up and saw Tsubaki standing there nervously. "What's the matter? What is it?" Kid asked. "Looks like your a little late again today, aren't you?" Tsubaki observed. "So?" Kid questioned. "We'll I just think you would come to school on time that's all." Tsubaki blushed. Kid smirked. "Oh? Your starting to sound like the class leader or something you know that?" "But...I am the class leader." Tsubaki said. "Hey kid you better not make her cry or else her friend will come running in!" One guy yelled. "I'm not crying! Honest!" Tsubaki yelled back.

"Okay, I got it, lets just see how I do to tomorrow." Kid said simply. "We'll then uh..ill read your fortune for tomorrow. It's sort of my hobby." Tsubaki said, pulling out a deck of playing cards. She began to shuffle them like a card dealer until they slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. Kid sighed and got down to help her pick them up. Not only because he was a gentleman, but being the asymmetrical way they were scattered was really bothering him. "Oh your going to be late again tomorrow kid." Tsubaki said grimly. Kid fell over when he heard that. "Are you trying to make me mad?!" Kid demanded. "It's just what the cards say." Tsubaki said honestly. "I think this is your future."

"You think that's my future." Kid asked. Tsubaki nodded and looked at the cards. "On your way to school tomorrow you'll have a romantic meeting with a sweet girl, forget all about the time, and be late." "Seems to awfully specific isn't it?" Kid asked. "You can call it a maidens inspiration." Tsubaki said. "Hey death the Kid!" Someone called. Kid was barely able to dodge in time when a thick book came flying his way. He looked forward and saw a girl with green eyes, and sandy blond pigtails come charging his way. "you've got some nerve for picking on my best friend like that." She said angrily as she grabbed kid by the color. "I'm going to beat you..." "Geez relax I was only talking to her!" Kid cried. "That's right, Maka he wasn't picking on me." Tsubaki giggled nervously.

She slowly let go of kid. "Oh..well in that case.." She began but then saw the cards on the floor. "Huh? Where you having Tsubaki read your fortune or something?" She asked. "Yea, she's says ill have a romantic meeting with a sweet girl tomorrow." Kid said. "Is that so?" Maka said with an evil smirk on her face. "What's with that face?" Kid asked. "Oh nothing." Maka lied. "Well good luck!" She said while patting his shoulder. Then she skipped off, laughing evilly. Kid and Tsubaki looked at each other uncertainly for a minute.

Later on that day during lunch, Kid walked down the hall thinking to himself. "Now where should I go eat?" He wondered. As he passed by a group of boys, he could hear them talking. "A ghost?" One boy said. That caught Kids attention and he paused monmentarelly to listen. "Yea, I heard it was the ghost of girl who got in a car crash." Another boy said. Kid rolled his eyes slightly and continued walking. "A ghost eh?" He thought to himself.

As he walked by the window, something else caught his eye. That girl that he met on the hill was sitting alone outside, eating her lunch. He walked outside and up to the girl. "Hey, you alone?" He asked. The girl didn't answer like she didn't hear him. "Why not eat in class with your friends?" He continued. He then took note of what she was eating. Anpan. "Hey are you listening?" He asked her. "I'm sorry, I'm eating right now." she responded flatly. "So I see." He said. Then he walked over and sat down next to her.

he began eating his own lunch. He watched as she finished up her food and then began drinking her juice box until it made a crinkle noise, indicating that it was empty. She gently set it down and then looked up at Kid. "Um how can I help you?" She asked him timidly. "I wanted to ask you why you were eating lunch alone." Kid responded. The girl was quiet for a moment before saying, "do you like this school?" "Not particularly." Kid said honestly. "I like it very very much." The girl said.

"I used to have teachers and friends I got along with but then..." She stopped. "Did something happen?" Kid asked. "Last year I was away from school for a long period of time so I'm..." Again the girl hesitated. "Your repeating." Kid finished for her. "...yes, I'm repeating." The girl told him with a small chuckle. "All of the friends I had, graduated. And only people I don't know fill the school. I feel like Urishino Tarou." She said sadly while looking down.

She gasped a little. "I'm sorry! I'm telling you all of things and I just meet you!" she apologized. It was quiet for a moment before kid asked her, "You aren't in any clubs?" "I origanally wanted to join the theater club, but I have a weak body so I don't think I can properly participate in the club activates." "Participate to the existent you can." Kid suggested. "Why not go to the theater club after school?"

"But.." She started but kid interrupted her. "Hey look." he said pointing to the roof of the school. There were two kids standing there. "There looking over at us. If you always look sad, you won't make any friends. Smile and wave your hand." The girl looked at him unsurelly. "Come on with a big smile." He urged. The girl looked up and gave a smile and was preparing to wave but stopped. "They left." She said diassapointedly. Again they were silent, until they heard a rumble of wheels. "What is that?" Kid wondered aloud and saw several kids running over so he and the girl decided to follow.

They ran to the school field, where several large motorcycles where zooming around. "Wow there so cool! There zooming around!" Hiro, who was also a watcher, cheered. "Hiro what's going on?" Kid asked. "I think there here for a fight." Then he looked up and noticed suddenly that kid was atop his shoulders. "Would you get off of me!?" He yelled. They all turned there heads to see a surprising sight. A girl with long, dirty-blond hair was walking onto the field, over to the boys on the moterbikes. "Is she going to give them a lecture?" One person asked. The moterbikes stopped when they saw the girl. Her hair flowed in the wind as she stared at them fearlessly.

"How did this happen?" The girl scolded." This is after all the best school in the city. So there are guys who don't agree with the idea." Kid stood up and began to remove his jacket. "Your going to help?" The girl asked. "We'll I can't just sit hear and watch." Kid sighed. "You don't have to worry about Liz." One girl told him. "Liz?" Kid said, suspecting that was her name. "You don't know her?" the girl asked in disbelief. "She transferred as a junior this spring. Elizabeth Thompson!" "She really strong." Another girl said. "If you go out, you might just get in her way."

"But.." Kid said uncertainly. "I don't want to cause any unessesary disturbance." Liz said to the bikers. "Get lost, before you get hurt. If you do I'll let all of you go. You don't want to deliberate ask for pain do you?" "Dont screw with us!" One of the bikers yelled. He revved his bike and drove it straight towards Liz. All of the spectators gasped. Liz stood there fearlessly. When he got close she sighed. Then she jumped up at an incredible height and kicked him right off of the bike. Another biker zoomed towards her in which she did the same thing.

"So cool!" One of the girls swooned. "What is she?" Hiro muttered. After the fight, the raven haired girl and kid sat back where they oreiganally where. "So she sa transfore student.." the girl said. "She's in a situation like you, and yet she's so poupuler." Kid observed. "So everything depends on the individual." "Maybe your right..."

linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelineline

"who do I think I am?" Kid thought to himself as he sat back in his chair. "I'm in no position to lecture others. Not at all." He thought back to that moment.

_"I'll be going now." Kid told her as he stood up. The girl quickly stood up and bowed to him. "Thank you very much." Kid looked at her before smiling. "I'm death the kid from class D." He told her. "I'm dawn Ohtori from class A." She said back. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too death the kid." _

"Hey kid." Someone said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side to see Hiro smiling at him. "Tag along later." He told him. Kid didn't ask why but he a honestly had a bad feeling about this. Later that day they met up with Liz in the hall. "Faked it?" Liz asked, slightly surprised. "Yea, theres no way a girl could beat a guy." Hiro said stupidly. "I bet you paid them to let you win so you could gain popularity. Or something else perhaps instead of money. Mabye your he kind of girl that would offer them a little bit of you know what." Hiro laughed.

The girls that where watching it all go down began to whisper. "Who are they?" One asked. "I think there the bad kids, Death and Hiro." Another awnsered. Liz flipped her hair as she looked at them. "This is your day." She told them. "I wasn't going to fit any of the students at this school but it looks like ill have to make an exception in your case." Hiro scoffed. "Your so cute, bluffing like that. I'll bet your knees are shaking." Liz sighed. "I want to make this self-defense. Come at me." Hiro chuckled. "Don't be so sure of yourself." He warned. Liz stood up straight, not showing any fear.

Hiro let out some sort of battle cry as he swung his fist at Liz's face. The students watching seemed to brace themselves for the oncoming impact.

_At that moment I suddenly remembered. In this town there was an unbelievably strong girl, who was also very beautiful. She was also pounding dumb guys who bothered ordinary citizens._

"At least that's what ive heard." Kid said as Hiro lay on the floor, hurting. "I wish you've told me that earlier." Hiro groaned. "And don't come back again." Liz said, non-chalauntly SS she walked down the hall. "Damn her!" Hiro wailed.

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelineline_

_The third floor of the old school building. Tats where all of the cultural clubs are I think._

As Kid walked down the hall, he saw Dawn standing in front of the drama club room. "Looks like she decided to join after all." Kid thought to himself. Dawn closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Hamburger." "Hamburger?" Kid thought confusedly. Dawn opened up the door. "Excuse me?" Se called. She suddenly looked surprised. Kid ran over to see what was up and he also looked surprised. Everything in the room was in boxes and packed away.

Kid gently placed his hand on dawns head. She looked up at him, surprised. "Oh kid you came." She said. "Yea." Kid said back. "What is your hand doing up there?" "Nothing, sorry." Dawn nodded and then looked down at the floor.

later that day kid and dawn lie outside on the grass. "I almost forgot. The drama club was canceled in march." Dawn looked up at a bird that was flying by and sighed. "I heard that they didn't have many members." as they talked, Tsubaki walked by and saw them. Se blushed slightly and ran off. "We'll yea but this means they can get going again after they met all of the requirements." Kid assured her. "I wonder if maybe..." Dawn began but kid sat up and interrupted her. "Why don't you just hang in there a little bit longer, I'll help you." Kid said.

"Can I ask you a question?" dawn asked. "I'm sorry but I don't understand why your being so kind to me. I mean we just met." Kid hesitated for a moment before speeding up. "Good question. I'm not really sure. Dawn blushed a bit before smiling at him.

After school kids evening went pretty much the same. He walked around the town, and just hung out. When night fell he began to walk home. He noticed the Ohtori bakery and thought for a moment. Dawn told him he could visit anytime he liked. He walked to the bakery and slid the door open. "Hello?" He called. "Is anybody even here?" He thought to himself. Then he noticed one of the breads. No one had bought any of it, it looked like.

"It's our latest bread." Someone said. Kid looked up to see a woman with long, blond hair, a dress, and an eyepatch on her left eye. "Is she dawns mother or her sister?" Kid wondered. "I would be thrilled if you'd taste it. It's no charge since its leftovers." She said. "We'll then I guess ill try one." Kid said before sinking his teeth into one as the woman jumped with excitement. His eyes went wide with surprise as he felt his teeth hit something hard.

He pulled away, chewing and saw what it was. "It's a rice cracker." The woman said proudly. "I call it the crispy, crackly, rice cracker bun." "That's a weird name for a pastry but the taste is even stranger then the name." Kid admitted. "It is isn't it." She said. She walked up to him and looked worried when she saw a strange look on his face. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "What int wrong?" Kid said. "I'm going to have to be completely honest, this thing is a total disaster." The woman stepped back with a gasp. "I-it isn't tasty?" She said.

"There's a problem with the taste, yes but it's also just to hard to eat. No wonder it didn't sell." He then looked over and panicked when he saw her eyes full of,tears and she was softly hiccuping. "So my bread is...my bread is..." She weeped. Before kid,could say anything she ran out of the bakery sobbing. "So it's plain to see why thy haven't sold!" She wailed.

"like mother like daughter I guess." Kid sighed. "I hope her father is normal at least." Suddenly he felt someone kick his hind. "Hey!" Someone said. "What?" Kid said as he turned around, quite annoyed. There he saw a man with short, silver hair, glasses, a lab coat, and was holding a scalpel. "You said something you shouldn't have." He said as he held the scalpel to kids neck. "You should have just said it was delicious and eaten it. Where is your sense of duty and charity? I swear you kids these days have no manners at all." He muttered as he took a drag on his cigaret.

"Truth is always cruel and you shove it in her face, how pitiful!" He managed to make kid back into a wall as he spoke. "People living around that eat her spread say its good! It's an unwritten law and you have to follow it! I'm going to beat you up so bad they won't be able to recognize you!" Then he took notice of what he was wearing. "Hey your wearing the exact same uniform as our daughter. You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Dawns would you?"

Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelinelolo lololololololollolololololol oolololollololololo

"You should have told me sooner you knumbskull!" The man who's name he found out was Stein laughed. "I'm so sorry dawns friend such conduct." The woman who's name was Marie apologized. "Don't worry Marie he doesn't look to smart." Stein laughed as he ruffled kids striped hair. "He's probably forgotten about it already." "You shouldn't say such things to our guest." Marie scolded. Kid growled a little as he fixed up his hair. He looked up and saw Dawn in the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice her apron.

"I'm so glad dawn was able to bring home a friend. And he's a boy." Marie said happily. "What! A boy you say?" Stein said. "Did he just figure that out?" Kid wondered. "Who knows, maybe he's her new boyfriend." Marie said happily. Stein scoffed. "You think I'll give her to some wimp? Go on kid get out!" He said. Kid stood up. "We'll then I guess il be leaving." He said. Stein grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You call yourself a man? You should have the one you love and run." Then stein sat back and folded his arms. "But of corse there's no way ill let you have her." Kid sat there now slightly confused, when dawn walked in with a tray. "We'll look you've all become friends already." She said happily. "We'll of corse we have! I'll always treat my daughters friends with respect!" Stein crowed. "Yea!" Each of them except for kid cheered as they fist-pumped.

"What's with the stupid look?" Stein asked kid. Kid was quiet before saying, "I just thought that maybe I shouldn't get involved with this family." stein laughed and slapped his hand on his shoulder. "See Marie! Were even friendly enough to give each other a little sarcasm." "oh how rude of us. We don't even know your name." Marie said. "It's death. Death the kid." Dawn said. "Sounds like a sissy name." stein scoffed. "Why not change it to something like Ginga!" "Can I call you Ginga?" Marie asked him. "While your at it why not change your last name to Diyuchu? Ginga Dituchu!" He yelled proudly.

"My name is death the kid!" Kid yelled, now getting annoyed. "Picky ain't you?" Stein said. "Marie cant you think of a better name for him?" Stein asked. Marie thought for a moment. "I have an idea. What if we add a magical something after his name? Something that shows that he surpass the time and space. How about death the kid eternal?" She suggested.

"Now that's just great!" Stein praised. "So that's your name from now on!" That night they had dinner together, laughed, and talked as thought kid was a part of there family. Afterwards Dawn walked kid halfway home. "I'm sorry that we Kept you so late." Dawn apologized. Dawn smiled and waved goodbye as kid walked away.

"It was a little strange. To think there was a family like This." Kid thought to himself. Kid approached his house and slid the door open. He approached his living room and the smell of alcohol hit him. The t.v was still on and in the darkness, he could see the hunched over silhouette that was his father. Kid switched on the light and turned off the t.v. Kid got on his knees and gently shook his father. "Dad if your going to sleep then you should really get to your bed." Kid said.

he heard him groan before looking at him. Lord death had the same golden eyes as kid and the same jet black hair. His white lines thought were all the way around his head. Lord death smiled warmly at him. "We'll would you look at this." He said. "It's seems I've caused you such trouble again kid." Kid growled and stood up before dashing out of the house.

_My mother died in a traffic accident when I was little. Because of that I guess my dad has been drinking and gambling. He hasn't been working much. _

__Kid paused to catch his breath and looked up. He was back at the Ohtori bakery. He looked at the building for a moment before he heard a familiar voice. "If you'd like..."He looked over and saw dawn standing in the street light by herself. She extended her hand out. "...I could take you to a special place in town." "Huh?" Kid wondered. "A special place where all of your wishes can come true." as she spoke her long, black hair flowed beautifully in the wind. Kid watched her unsure if he should answer her. She looked like...an angel in disguise.


	3. The first step

"If you'd like.." Kid turned around and saw Dawn standing in the light of the street lamp. "I'll take you to a special place in town where all of your wishes can come true." kid was quiet for a moment, unsure if he should answer her. Then dawn looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing here so late at night death?" She asked. "Did you forget something at our house?"

"no I was just out for a walk." Kid lied. "But what were you doing just now?" Dawn was a little confused at first until she realized what it was he was talking about. "I was just rehearsing lines from a play." She told him. "It's a play I want to preform when the theater club reforms." Kid smiled when he heard that. "Lines from a play huh...?" "I always practice here." Dawn said, motioning towards where she just was. "Since you were here, I had you watch my performance." "So your up to getting the theater club back together?" Kid inquired.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Yes. I don't know how much I can do but I'm thinking ill give it my best." She said confidently. Kid smiled. "I see."

Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelineline

_The girls life is a lonely one. No one other then that girl exists. It is a given...since nothing here is born or dies. This is such a world. That body was made for me. Is "wishing" all I have to do? Wish to be born in this world? The one and only warmth in this world. Since some time ago I've sought this. _

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline lineline_

Kid walked down a path alone on his way to school, deep in thought. "Getting the theater club back together...well at least it'll be a good diversion for me." Suddenly he heard a rumbling of wheels. "Kiddo-kun, watch out!" He heard someone called. He looked behind him to see a familiar sandy haired girl. He was unable to get out of the way in time and the motorcycle rammed into him. "Owww." Maka groaned as she held her arm. Then she glared at kid. "Hey watch it!" Maka growled. "I should be the one saying that!" Kid yelled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Maka was quiet for a moment before laughing. "To tell you the truth I'm not used to driving yet." She admitted. "I only got my license last week." Then she stood up and looked the bike over. "All right, no dents." She said happily. "I'll let you off without paying the repair fee. You'd better be great full." She said while giving him a thumbs up. "Hey aren't I the victim here?" Kid wondered. Maka simply laughed as she sped off on her bike.

kid sighed and hung his head. Hiro walked over to him and smiled. "Maka Albarn huh?" He questioned. "There are a lot of savages in our school don't you think?" "Hiro." Kid sighed. "It's rare to see you at such a normal hour." Hiro chuckled. "I like paying back debts quickly. to the other savage girl."

Later that day again they met up with Liz in the hall. "You really are persistent aren't you?" She sighed. "I was out of shape last time." hiro complained. "But not this time! When there's to much time between talking the mound, even the best pitcher, can get knocked out!" He yelled. "That's a really bad analogy." Kid muttered. Liz sighed. "Take my advice and stopped." She warned. "Or do you not mind being unable to come to school?"

Hiro hesitated slightly before saying, "I wonder which of us will be unable to come to school." "Your hopeless." Liz said as she shook her head. Then she turned to kid. "Will you be my witness. That this is for self-defense." "Yeah, since it really is." Kid said. "All right." Liz said and then she turned back to Hiro. "So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to make you unable to stand for awhile?" "you can't possibly do that!" Hiro accused. "Quiet blabbering and bring it on!" He shouted as he prepared to swing his fist.

Just before his fist could bring contact with her face, she kicked him in the gut, over and over so her foot was a blur. "Wow he's getting air time." Kid observed. "Acpuantince! The dust shoot!" Liz shouted. Quickly, kid ran over and pulled open the dust shoot, in time for Hiro to get kicked right into it.

Liz walked over to Hiro who was trying to squeeze out of the tight space. "If I pry your fingers of you'll fall." She said to him. "So you wanna fall?" "i haven't said a thing!" Hiro protested. Liz ignored him and gently pried off his fingers as Hiro whimpered. When she was able to pry it loose Hiro fell backwards, screaming the whole way down. "Did I go to far?" Liz wondered. "no I'm sure he's fine." Kid assured her.

He then walked over to the chute and called down, "Hiro, are you still alive down there?" "You bastard!" Hiro yelled back. "See." Kid smiled. Liz sighed and looked down. "I wish he'd let this whole thing between the two of us drop." She said as she walked away. She stopped for a second and turned. "But you know, watching the two of you boys together makes me feel a little dispelled." "what?" Kid asked. "Nothing, forget I said anything." Liz smiled.

Later on Kid walked down the hall, supporting a huge yawn. He was dead tired. Then he heard some boys talking. "She was just hear. I saw her!" One boy said. "They say she gives you a cured item." One of the boys said frantically. He just stared at then in disbelief and continued walking. He approached the library. "Is the door unlocked?" Kid wondered as he jiggled the knob. Sure enough he was granted entrance.

He walked in and saw it was empty. "Perfect, ill take a nap here." He said before stopping in his tracks. There, sitting on the floor was a girl with short pink hair and a black dress. She was engrossed in a book and she was barefoot. She picked up a pair of scissors from the floor and brought them to a page on the book as thought she was about to cut the page. "Hey, hey, hey!" Kid shouted to stop her. He caught her attention and the girl looked up at him.

"that book belongs here right?" He asked. "You can't go cutting it up!" She just looked at him cluelessly and he sighed. He glanced at all of the books she had scattered around her. "Your reading some really hard stuff." He observed. "Are you skipping class too? And why are you barefoot?" He asked. The girl ignored him and grabbed her neatly wrapped up bento and began to unwrap it. She opened the little box reviling an assortment of little sushis and such.

"I made it." She said quietly but proudly. "This is the most well done." She said as she pointed to a yellow colored sushi. "Your not supposed to eat in the library you know." He told her. She avoided his statement and asked, "do you want one?" He sighed and sat down next to her. "Sure." He said. Then the girl gasped in realization. "What is it?" Kid asked.

"I only have one pair of chopsticks." She said. Kid sighed and instead took a piece with his fingers. He placed it i his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "It's good." He praised. The girls face lit up with joy. Then kid stood up and smiled. "You'd better clean up now." he suggested. "Class will start soon." The girl just stared at him. "Do you need something?" He asked. "See you later." She only said.

After the encounter Kid wandered through the halls deep in thought. "Was that the ghost girl?" He wondered. Back in class he asked Tsubaki about it. "Oh that's probably Crona gorgon from class A." She said. "She's a genius who ranks top ten in every subject. She's famous in this school." "A genius girl huh?" Kid said. "No wonder she was so strange." Then he realized something. "Hey Tsubaki, your friend is no laughing matter." "Is something wrong with her?" Tsubaki asked.

"We'll other then the fact that shes completely asymmetrical, she rides to school on her bi-." Before he could finish his sentence, Maka burst into the room. "Hey kid!" She yelled. She quickly approached him and said, "come with me for a second." Then before he could object, she grabbed him by the wrist and forced him out in the hall. "Bi?" Tsubaki wondered.

"What were you planning on saying in the middle of the classroom?" Maka demanded. "What? The fact that you ride a bi-" before he could finish, Maka slapped a hand over his mouth. "Do you want me to get suspended?" She hissed. "You know that coming to school on a bike is not allowed!"

Kid sighed as he returned to his seat. Tsubaki approached him. "Death-kun, what where talking about to Maka-chan?" Kid sighed before getting an idea. He stood up and announced loudly, "listen up everyone! Maka Albarn is bi!" When he said that the class began to murmur to each other in disbelief. "Bi?" Tsubaki questioned. Once again Maka burst into the room and dragged kid out by the wrist.

"Why you.." She snarled. "Maka?" Tsubaki asked as she approached her. "Is it true?" "Why are you believing him?!" Maka demanded. "He was talking about the scooter!"

Later that day kid walked back to the place where he and Dawn had been having lunch. He saw Dawn sitting there with a broom and a slightly discouraged look on her face. "What's wrong?" Kid asked. Dawn looked up at him but said nothing. "Ohtori, did something happen?" He asked. "No it's nothing." She assured him so he wouldn't worry. She stood up. "I'll finish it right away, so please wait in the club room."

Soon they met in the club room. Kid set a piece of paper on the table in front of them. "All right." He said. "We need to get members otherwise we won't be getting anywhere. Lets make a flier for the club." "Alright." Dawn said as she began to write. After a few moments she held it up to him. "It's done." She said proudly. "It's kinda boring." Kid said. "How about saying, the prettiest girl will be waiting for you. That'll bring in a few guys." Dawn nodded and began to write but then stopped. "Wait...is that girl...me?" She squeaked.

"Who else?" Kid said. Dawn stood up with a squeak of embarrassment. "I wouldn't want people to come for that! Besides your more of the president then I am!" "I already told you that I was just helping. I wouldnt join." Kid said. "You wouldn't?" Dawn asked disappointedly. "Your the president. It all revolves around you. You said there was a play you wanted to do right?" He asked. Dawn was quiet and then asked. "Will I even be able to do it?"

"You can't be so unsure." Kid asked. "It's your desision. You can also decorate the flier as you like." Dawn brightened up at this. "Can I make an illustration that I like?" She asked. "We'll go ahead. It's your depiction." Kid said. "Then in that case.." She sat down and began to draw a picture. As she drew she began to sing. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku." Then she smiled. "It's done!" She said as she held it up. The flier was covered with dangos.

Kid groaned lightly. "That's something that was popular a while back." He observed. "Yes. It's dango dikazoku. I love them!" She cooed. "Why dango daikazoku? That died of awhile ago." He said. Dawns face fell. "There still cute to me." She said. "You don't think it's good?" Kid quickly sat up. "If you think it's good then go with it." He insisted. Then he leaned back and crossed his arms. "I did say to do as you like didn't I?" Suddenly Dawn cried out, "Pork cutlet!"

Kid leaned back, surprised. Dawn blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just a method I use to cheer myself on. It's to use a dish I want as a reward if I do my best." Then she chuckled. "It's weird isn't it." "No it isn't." Kid assured her. The he stood up. "Instead of pork cutlet, let's get dango daikazoku when we go home." he suggested. Dawn smiled and nodded.

Later on the posters where posted all over school. "I have way too much time on my hands." Kid thought to himself as he looked at one. Suddenly he heard a faint voice cry out slightly. He looked up and opened the door from where he heard the cry come from. Inside was a girl with short dirty-blond hair, the usual school uniform, blue eyes, and was holding a knife with what looked like a wooden star in her other hand. He watched as she scraped the edge several times before niking her finger and wincing.

Kid noticed that the blade was dull. He walked over to her and stood there. After a few moments the girl looked up at him. It was quiet for a few seconds before she suddenly screamed and ran to the corner and stared at him suspiciously. "I'm sorry for startling you." Kid apologized. "Is this the art club room?" The girl shook her head. "Then are you working on your homework?" Again she shook her head. "Then what is that?"

"This?" She asked while holding up the star. "It's my favorite..." She trailed off. "Hey hello?" Kid asked. The girl was now just staring into space with a stupid look on her face. Kid sighed then noticed the bandages on her hand. He walked over and plucked the knife out of her hand. Soon she snapped out of her little trance. She looked at her hand then noticed that kid had her knife. She tried to reach for it but kid held it out of her grasp.

"The blade is chipped. It's dangerous." He told her. "Please give it back!" She asked. "Make sure you use a sharp knife." He said, still not giving it to her. "Please give it back!" She repeated. "your hand hurts doesn't it?" He asked. "No it dosnt." she denied. "Handshake." He said holding out his hand. The girl grabbed his hand and winced. "See it hurts right?" "N-no." She lied. He smirked then lifted up his hand. "Give me five." He said. "Five?" She asked confused.

"The thing where you slap hands after you make a shot in basketball." He said. "Oh yes I've seen that before." The girl said. Then she stood back and acted as though she was dribbling a basket ball. "Dribble..." She said. "Does she really have to start with that?" He wondered. "Shoot!" She cried as she pretended to shoot. "Nice shot!" Kid praised. Then they high-fived. After that the girl was sitting in the corner and clutching her sore hand.

"See it does hurt." The girl just shook her head. "Il hold onto this. See ya." With that he walked out of the room.

Later on kid was outside and hanging up another poster. "There that's the last of them." Then Hiro walked over and examined the poster. "Join the drama club." He read. "Death, your into things like this?" He asked. Kid ignored the question. "What have you been up to?" He asked. Hiro chuckled. "Training to beat Thompson Elizabeth. But the theater club eh? I'm surprised to see you interested in a thing like that. You always hated those activated so much that you wanted to puke." Kid balled up a fist.

"we'll you'll have to give me the details in the future. Later!" Then he just walked away. Then kid could hear someone behind him. "Death-san." He turned to see Dawn standing there. "You don't like club activities?" Kid smiled. "Don't worry. It was a meaningless conversation."

When kid went home that day, he started working on a little something. He was making some dangos for dawn. "Can't do much if they don't sell em anymore." He muttered. He smiled as he held them up. "We'll these are better then nothing." Suddenly he could here someone walk in. "We'll this is nostalgic." He turned quickly to see his father. Lord death picked one up and smiled. "What are you doing with these?" kid looked away. "I'm giving them to a friend." He replied.

"Will you let me help?" Lord death asked. He picked one up. "What do I do? Will you teach me?" Kid gritted his teeth and stood up, knocking his chair over. "Don't touch them!" He yelled. Lord death looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion. "Stop it already!" Kid yelled. "Stop talking to me like I'm a stranger! What am I to you?!" And with that he slamed his fist into the wall. It was quiet for a moment after that.

"Kiddo-kun..." Lord death said slowly, as though he was a bomb about to burst. Kid growled and then grabbed the dangos and ran out the door. Lord death just watched him go. "Damn it, damn it!" Kid yelled as he ran down the street. He kept running and didn't stop until he was near Dawns house. He looked over and saw dawn sweeping her front porch. He Took her to the park and sat her down at a bench before giving her the dangos.

When she saw them, her face lit up. "Dango daikazoku!" She said happily. "It's not the real thing though." Kid admitted. "I'm happy." Dawn told him truthfully. "it really is a big family. I wish I could join them." she said with a giggle. "To be honest I was depressed all day. During the cleaning I was oreiganally with everyone in my class but before I knew it I was alone." "I see." Kid said. "I'm always so clumsy." Dawn sighed. "I've had tricks played on me before Ever since I was little."

Then she smiled at kid. "But I feel a little better now." After that it was quiet. Then kid spoke up. "What I was talking about earlier." Kid said. "Hmm?" Dawn asked. "Me and Hiro both enrolled to play sports. Hiro went for soccer and I went for basketball. But I quit soon after enroll ing in school. There's a little story behind it." "You came not to like basketball anymore?" Dawn guessed. "No but...I haven't touched a ball in awhile either." Kid admitted.

Dawn smiled. "Death-kun, would you like to play basketball with me in the courtyard after school tomorrow?" Dawn asked. "I'm actually pretty athletic. Ill be waiting for you on the court tomorrow after school." "No I'm..." Kid tried. "Lets play basketball tomorow." Dawn insisted with a smile.

But the next day it was raining. Kid hung out in Hiros penthouse. Kid stared out the window, remembering how he promised to play basketball with Dawn the other day. "Death-kun lets skip school today." Hiro suggested. "It's Saturday so tomorrows a half-day." (They have school on Saturdays and Sundays?) "Yeah..." Kid agreed. Then kid looked out the window again. "Why do you keep looking out the window?" Hiro wondered. Kid was quiet for a moment. Then he stood up. "I'm going to borrow your umbrella Hiro." He said.

Soon after, kid was walking through the rain while holding the umbrella over his head. "She wouldn't be right?" He questioned himself. when he arrived at the court he saw Dawn standing by the net with a ball in her arms and no coat or umbrella. Kid dropped his umbrella and ran to her. He Immedeatly wrapped his coat around her body which got her atention. "Death-kun." She said happily. "Are you an idiot or something?!" Kid yelled. "It's raining so you should have gone home."

"But if I went home then we wouldn't get to see each other." Dawn protested. "you didn't know for sure I was coming!" Kid yelled. "But you did come." Dawn Pointed out. "You always help me. So I wanted to at least be able to play basket ball with you. To return the favor." "We'll what are we going to do in this rain?" Kid asked, finally giving in. Dawn smiled. "Well at least let me watch you make a shot. I want to see it. I've never seen somone shot a basketball so close before." Then raised her arms up like she was about to shot.

"You take a position like this and shoot right? Not underhand like I would." Kid sighed and gave in. He held his hands up for her to pass him the ball. She smiled and passed it to him. Kid looked at the ball in his hands a little nervously. Then he began to dribble the ball before making his aim. Then he shot. Dawns face lit up with antisapation and excitement. But when he shot the ball landed at his feet and he fell to his knees. "My right arm doesn't go up." He said quietly. "I got into a fight with my dad and I hurt my right shoulder. Now I can't lift my right arm higher then my shoulder."

dawn backed up a little when she heard this. "I...I'm sorry..I'" she said as she backed up a bit. "Ohtori!" He yelled out. "I...keep troubling you..." She said slowly Before suddenly collapsing. "Ohtori!" Kid yelled as he ran to her. He placed and hand on her forehead to fell it was burning. He gently lifted her into his arms. "Ohtori!"


End file.
